Progeny of BLACKLIGHT & Assassin
by Hack Generation
Summary: Tuesday's night of rough sex leads to a suprise when Desmond ends up knocked up! ZEUS didn't even tell him it was possible either! Mercer is going to pay either way. Dana thinks it's strange and hilarious much to Desmond's chagrin. Ragland is puzzled. Shaun may or may not know. As for Cross he is just 100% done. Minor male OC included! Rated M for language and Mpreg.
1. My Greatest Enemy Stairs

A WORD FROM HACK GENERATION: hey guys I haven't been on in awhile, I'm actually typing and uploading this really late at night on a laptop cuz im kinda banned from the internet right now.

I know i haven't updated my two stories in a long time but I'm backed up on like..5 PROMPTS!

so yeaaaah I'll be uploading another story soon, a oneshot for Sunburned-Stickperson titled: _**Of PineApples and Deserts **_and a oneshot for PirateWeasel titled: _**A Rather Questionable Thought of Opinion Really**_

SO MUCH WRITERS BLOK THOUGH..and i also been busy wit an RP...yeah you heard me! ANYWHO this story was origanally supposed to be a timeline one-shot but it turned into this one huge shit and now these friggin plot bunnied won't go awaaayyy! and i have to actually do research which is a pain becuz i know nothing about pregnancy. Yeah...if you don't wanna read ya dont have to but this is just the first chapter though

This story is still timelined though, I'm going by Trimester cuz im too lazy to make it longer. And Thanks to PirateWeasel for helpin out again! _check out PirateWeasel's stories they are the most genius #ThisIsGoodShit #PUNCHA YO' FEELS #ImmaMakeYouCry #AwesomeSenpai #IWishICouldWriteLikeThatOrWriteAtAll #OTPForever! stories EVAR_

_**WARNING: **_Slash relationship and Mpreg!

_**Character's involved in this clusterfuck**_: Dr. Ragland. Alex Mercer/BLACKLIGHT. Shaun Hastings. ZEUS. Desmond Miles. Dana Mercer. Robert Cross. AND SOME GODDAMN HUNTERS AND INFECTED CRAP ALL AROUND (kinda jk).

_**OTP**_: Alex/Des

_**Fandom:**_ ProtoCreed

_**AU: **_This is sort of AU-ish I guess. Desmond survives AC 3 soooo...he kinda meets up with Alex afterwards when he and his friends are assigned to NY to deal with...yeah Templars...

_**HeadCanon:**_ ZEUS is a seperate entity in Mercer's mind. He is the instincts and mentality of the virus with Shaun's snarky/sarcastic attitude. He is annoyed by most humans in general. The HIVE is intune with Desmond's emotions and senses, which allows ZEUS to know what's up. He bickers with Alex and loves to kill, if given the chance. Alex gave the entity his codename so Desmond would know who to refer to. Mercer isn't much for killing nowadays, but he will Consume when necessary...or sometimes without reason...or to be threatening. ZEUS hates upsetting Desmond or getting any negative reaction directed at him. Desmond is the Queen of the HIVE, which would make Alex the King (ZEUS doesn't care about the latter fact). Desmond can get his physical genes tampered with through...ahem...sex. The BLACKLIGHT virus has direct contact with his insides and since ZEUS wants to Consume, **Replicate**, and Spread...we all know where this is going. Desmond also has some control over the Infected but he either doesn't know that or is thinking LOL NOPE.

_**ReQuest (****Prompt) from**_**: **Afton Walker

**_ReQuest: _**Could you take requests for mpreg Shaun/Des and mpreg Alex/Des? Cause I've found that there aren't very many of those.

Ok here ya' go man. This first chapter is kinda uninteresting in a way, but its a start!

* * *

**_Chapter Title: _**My Greatest Enemy...Stairs.

**_First Trimester—Month 1_**

**_Symptom(s): Back/Hips Ache_**

* * *

At first Desmond didn't notice the small aches he was getting in his back and hips. In fact he was oblivious. Thinking it was soreness from the parkour training he'd done for the day.

Alex smirked at him. He watched from a rooftop, across from their apartment, as Desmond slowly made his way down the street after his parkour training session. BLACKLIGHT's smirk grew wider as he followed Desmond, the assassin was going to visit Dana. Alex had received a message from BLACKWATCH Captain Robert Cross that another HIVE had developed near Mercer and his lover's residence. So of course he would have to be the one to destroy it, the virus already had an established HIVE and didn't need a rival one, especially since the one that he created considered Desmond it's Queen. But first Mercer would make sure Desmond made it to his sister's safe-house before he left to take care of the rival HIVE.

It was funny to Alex and irritating to Desmond. Hunters wouldn't stop bothering him for attention. The soreness didn't help either. He knew the Hunters wouldn't attack but he swore that if one more of those pink fleshy bastards kept bringing him dead things as 'gifts'...

Mercer sniggered when he landed on another roof across from Dana's top floor apartment. He had heard Desmond groan and watched the man stare at the stairs when the outside elevator didn't work. BLACKLIGHT observed his lover grumble and glare at the stairs as if it personally wanted to cause him hindrance. Desmond was strange sometimes. He could take injuries and soreness from his free-running and assassin missions, but complained when he was faced with a simple flight of stairs...well actually three flights of stairs. But still...

ZEUS spoke up in the back of Mercer's mind _"Why won't you assist the Queen? He appears to be physically unwell."_

The entity was the mind of the virus, the ruthless killer side that served it's purpose. ZEUS had no qualms about killing people or things, he himself a bit of a beast. The entity was also bossy, being snarky and sarcastic like Shaun when need be. ZEUS was extremely adamant in protecting Mercer's lover, he would rant and purposefully cause pain to Alex if he did something that would cause Desmond to react negatively. He almost never referred to Desmond by his name, only calling him the Queen, which got annoying sometimes.

Mercer replied simply "Desmond is fine, he's just complaining is all."

ZEUS huffed, if he had a physical form he'd be crossing his arms and furrowing his brows into an agitated stare. _"The purpose of complaining is to voice your distress or to voice a problem that needs to be solved. What you meant is whining and the Queen certainly doesn't do so, unlike you."_

Alex's retort was cut short when he heard his lover yell "Screw it!" and began to make his way up the stairs at a snails pace.

The entity growled out _"This is your fault idiot."_

"How? I'm not the one who trained for over an hour."

_"You were too rough with the Queen..."_ ZEUS counted silently _"...two days ago!"_

"What are you talking about?" Mercer's brow raised as he watched Desmond get up the first flight of steps with a relieved smile before frowning and grumbling again as he went up the second flight, cursing the elevator for not working and the stairs for being so long.

Alex thought about it before a shit-eating grin spread widely across his face. "You meant our little activity that went on all night? I guess I'm better than you criticize me to be~"

That explained how slow Desmond was moving up the stairs. He and Alex's rough sex on Tuesday night was two days ago since it was Friday today and he was still feeling the aftermath...ugh he'd have to ask Alex to be not so rough next time (although he'd enjoyed it) so he wouldn't end up with added soreness to his already aching body.

"Fuuu-" Desmond growled out as he stopped near the beginning of the third flight of steps. The damn aches in his hips and back were weird! Maybe he'd twisted a certain way or made a wrong move, He'd ask Ragland about it later on.

A timer beeped on Mercer's wrist, it was given to him by his sister. Dana had given it to him to help notify when his mission started, she wasn't timing him, but it would remind Alex to get moving if he got distracted, often times the distraction was his lover that in all honesty is a hot piece of assassin ass. The timer mad a pinging sound and a green little light blipped. That was BLACKLIGHTS cue to go. Sighing he looked back just as Desmond made it to the top of the third flight of stairs. The Syrian giving himself a silent cheer before sitting down to rest near Dana's door against the wall.

ZEUS spoke _"Get moving Mercer, you've wasted enough time, that HIVE is a threat to the Queen and won't kill itself!"_

Alex blew out a breath before crouching, he coiled the Biomass in his legs and jumped, gliding away from the apartments and heading to the location of his objective. Dana opened her door when she heard Desmond outside "Wow you look like shit."

"Thanks Dana, I feel like it." Desmond groaned as he got up. He rubbed his hips and back before carefully stretching. The Mercer sibling grinned at him toothily before leaving the door open for Desmond to walk in and close. The assassin smiled back and did just that.


	2. Assassin's at the Beach

Word from Hack: Hey guys second chap is up for this fic!

HoT DAYUM my email has been filled with notices that I'm getting followers and faves and sum reviews! I didn't know this was gonna get more attention than **'The**** End**'  and **'The Beginning'** and **'Assassin's Cry for** **Freedom'**  


Im quite flattered and thanks so much! Here's chap 2!

Thanks to PirateWeasel for helping me out with this one!

Rate, review, criticize! speak as thou! i want to know what you liked or didn't like!

Disclaimer: Dont own AC or [PROTOTYPE] or [PROTOCreed] fandom.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Title: _**Assassin's at the Beach

**_First Trimester—Month 1_**

**_Symptom(s): The 'Glow' / Atomic Bikini (In this case the male equivalent which would be Atomic Swim Shorts)_**

* * *

Desmond hated water, he was absolutely terrified and avoided it at all cost. He wasn't afraid enough not to take showers, oh no, it was baths and rather large substantial bodies of water that got his heart racing.

The fact that he was shanghied into going to the beach with Dana, Shaun, and Rebecca was even worse. At least Mercer had come, much to his chagrin. ZEUS had forced him to go, threatening to cause a reaction from the Queen that involved throwing knives dipped in Bloodtox.

The assassin had swimming trunks on and his signature white hoodie. The man vehemently refused to get wet in any way or fashion, instead he prefered watching from afar under an umbrella and sleeping on a towel on the sand.

* * *

The sun was warm and soothing on Desmond's back…almost too warm. The light had moved while he lay stretched out on a towel on the sand until the umbrella no longer shielded him from the sun's rays. He was sleepily debating whether or not he wanted to take off his hoodie because of the heat; or simply lay there longer, like a cat in a patch of sunlight on a floor.

A sudden shadow being cast over him and blocking the sun disrupted those thoughts.

"Des? We're starting a game of volleyball. C'mon, join us…"

Desmond blinked grumpily up into the glare of light, only able to make out the outline of his lover's shape.

"Don't wanna…" he grumbled, flopping his head down onto the sand.

"Des…don't be this way, sweetheart. I need someone else in this game with some skills…it's just going to be boring and no fun with only Dana, Shaun and Rebecca playing. Please?"

"No Alex." he responded.

"Come on Desmond, they'll just complain and whine at me if you don't go." Mercer said with boredom, crossing his arms. The virus didn't want to play, so if he was going to endure a game of volleyball at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Arggghhh. Fine," Desmond huffed into the towel before rolling over and sitting up. "I'll play."

Now that he was sitting up, he could see more of Alex without the sun glaring behind him, enabling Desmond to see that grin he loved on Alex's face.

"You just want me to come because you don't want to play either." the assassin deadpanned.

"Exactly." The grin became a smirk.

"Whatever, where are they?" Desmond asked.

"Great!" Alex said. "I'll go tell the others. They're setting up the net now." He turned and moved down the beach.

Sighing and knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Desmond began unzipping his hoodie; leaving it behind him on the towel as he went in search of Alex and the volleyball game.

* * *

"No."

"Des, you said you would play…"

"No way. The net is way too close to the water…" Desmond said, giving said waterline an angry look.

There was a hoot of laughter from the other side of the net.

"What, the big, bad assassin is afraid of getting his feet wet?" Shaun's voice was mocking. "What are you…some liddle puddy tat? Ow…"

Next to where Shaun was standing, Dana shot the Brit a dirty look. "Keep it up and I'll hit you again," she told Shaun warningly, who was rubbing his upper arm where he had just been punched.

"Fine," Desmond snapped. "I'll play. I said I would…but I still think that the net is too close to the water. What if the ball goes out of bounds?"

Rebecca piped up at that point. "I'll get it," she said. "I was never much good at volleyball, anyways."

Dana nodded briskly at that. "Alright, then. Alex and I will be one team; Shaun and Desmond will be the other."

Shaun blinked at that news. "Are you sure you want to divide up teams that way? It doesn't seem fair; me and a trained assassin against just the two of you…"

"That's what you think…now," Dana said smugly. "I was the captain of the girls' volleyball team at my college."

The others just looked at her for a moment before Alex shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Can we start the game now?"

* * *

It didn't take long into the game for things to begin going downhill. For some reason—if he needed one other than the fact that he didn't get along with the assassin—Shaun seemed determined to keep crowding Desmond until he was forced into the water again and again, small waves washing over his feet. ZEUS could feel Desmond's unhappiness with this turn of events, and became agitated inside Alex's mind.

_"The Queen is distressed by this_," the virus fumed.

_'Calm down_,' Mercer thought towards the entity that shared his mind and body with him now. '_Des is a big boy...he can handle Shaun and a little water_.'

Alex had always known that Des didn't like to get wet; however, he had always thought it was merely a quirk of Des'…like Alex's hatred of Brussels sprouts. He couldn't stand the look, taste or smell of them; and refused to allow them into the apartment. The fact that it was a bit more than that for Des became patently obvious a moment later when Shaun body-checked Desmond into the water; knocking the assassin into an incoming wave that washed completely over him, causing him to resurface—angry and sputtering—before launching himself at Shaun.

"You prick!" Desmond howled, delivering a punch to Shaun's eye. "I _**know**_ you did that on purpose!" The assassin straightened up, panting and glared down at the other man. "I'm done with this game," he said, disgusted, before taking in the silent figures that were watching him avidly.

"What?" Desmond asked, confused. He was frustrated, he was wet, he could feel the fabric of his once baggy shorts clinging to him…and all he wanted was to go back to his nice warm towel and his hoodie to soak up some more sun.

"Hot damn Des….ah, have you…um…" Rebecca seemed flustered for some reason; and was she _**blushing**_?

"I think what Rebecca means is…have you been working out more? Or drinking more milk, or something?" Dana interjected. "I mean, they say milk does a body good; and something obviously has been doing _**plenty**_ of good, and recently…" She waved a hand to indicate Desmond.

The assassin stood there nonplussed as the others took in the body revealed by the now wet and clinging shorts. Water droplets gleamed as they ran down well defined pecs, heading towards the narrow waist that turned into a surprisingly well-shaped butt and hips before tapering into strong legs. Drops of water slid down Desmond's face, so he wiped them off and dragged a hand through his hair to keep the water from dripping down so much, his friends eyes followed the movement. It was like looking at a freaking model for god's sake!

Shaun adjusted his glasses and stood up, brushing himself off he was about to start snarking at Desmond. Dana was right, he had to have done something to look like he walked out of a magazine cover. Clearly Desmond was uncomfortable, as revenge to make the situation even more awkward for the assassin he said "Yes Desmond, do tell us what cosmetics you've been using, what's your secret?"

**_This_** had been hidden under a hoodie and some baggy shorts? How had they managed to miss _**that**_?

* * *

ZEUS wolf whistled in Mercer's mind, sniggering at how everyone was stunned into silence. The Queen was an absolute bombshell and as Rebecca had stated later "Man it's like a Play Girl pin up! But_** live**_!"

Desmond didn't know how to respond to that, cheeks turning red on his already tan skin. "O-okay then...anyone hungry?"

It was a relief when Dana's stomach snarled like an angry dog in response, now everyone's attention was half off his...body. And focused on their need for food.

Thank whatever deity existed that Alex had already gone and returned with hot dogs. Also wanting to go home, which Desmond was all too eager to do, and glad when they actually left. Uncaring of everyone complaining of the couple's departure.

When they returned to their apartment Desmond turned around a pointed a finger at his boyfriend and stated "Never. Again. _**Ever**_!"

BLACKLIGHT nodded. He and ZEUS watched as the man stormed off to their room to toss his hoodie and shorts in the dirty clothes basket and take a shower. The salt dried on the assassin's skin irritated him to no end.

_"Once again it's your fault. You just love your job of disturbing the Queen." _The entity's voice dripped with sarcasm and disgust.

"No! We can't coddle him, he's independent!" Mercer snapped back, responding aloud. He only ever talked back out loud when he was alone or in the apartment. If they were in public or he was busy it was thought.

_"You failed to acknowledge the Queen's distress and contributed to it. Causing unwanted attention to him."_

"Unwanted attention? A) They're his friends. B) He's suddenly got a body that has me, **_and_ **everyone else wondering, if he was holding back on putting the hot _**ass** _in **a_ssassin_.** C) Rebecca had a point which technically makes it all _**worth it**_" Alex sat down on the couch in their living room.

_"Your first option isn't viable in your weak argument. Your second statement is correct. The last point means little to me, Rebecca is a human, she is nothing to me, just the Queen's aquaintence, as well as the incompetent fool that got him wet."_

"Which would be Shaun." BLACKLIGHT smirked.

_"You're no different from the historian__ imbecile_." ZEUS pointed out smugly.

"What?! No!" Mercer retorted lamely.

"_Try__ not to infuriate the Queen further when he prepares dinner later on."_The entity growled out.

"Yeah, right." Alex scoffed.

* * *

Desmond was cooking curry while listening to music from Mercer's touch phone; it was plugged into a Bose speaker. He had no idea when Alex obtained it, most likely Dana bought it for him. The assassin was moving to the song that was on, the beat was contagious and he moved with it, bopping and jiving as he moved around the small kitchen.

Alex was on the other side, watching in amusement. He himself didn't eat food because he needed to **_consume_** people, food wouldn't work because it's dead and processed. Mercer could attempt to eat it but it would just sit inside him half digested before he would cough it up later in some alley or the toilet in their bathroom.

The song suddenly paused and a 'beep!' sounded twice. Desmond got to the phone before Mercer did and unlocked it, the happy grin instantly fell off his face and his brows furrowed. It was a message from Rebecca, a video of the incident at the beach, she had left her camera on her phone activated and it captured the whole thing. After the video was a text saying 'Here's the vid Alex! Said I would send it to you if you wanted it!"

ZEUS sensed a thinning patience in Desmond. BLACKLIGHT began to inch away from the counter slowly. When the assassin put the phone down his golden eyes glared. Mercer made it to the door of their bedroom before hearing Desmond's voice.

"ALEXANDER J. MERCER!" an angry shout "ZEUS!" a **very **angry shout. The entity and Mercer cringed.

Desmond was fast when he wanted to be, however Alex was already jumping out the window when a knife was thrown and nearly nailed his leg, embedding into the wall below the window.

When the virus was several rooftops away, BLACKLIGHT sighed in relief.

_"Told you so."_

"Shut up..."

* * *

Author's note:

Atomic Bikini: A term used for when a woman is in her 1st trimester to first 1/2 of their 2nd trimester in which they fill out their swimsuits (usually a bikini) perfectly and are suddenly hotter or sexy-er than they've ever been before. The breast are bigger and the hips are...a bit wider, but not too wide. Basically going from Oh look bikini to _IS THIS BAY WATCH(ers)? D8 _

_sorry if this info doesnt seem all that correct im typing this from memory._


End file.
